


The Elder Set To Rest At The Side Of The Road

by HallelLuzon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallelLuzon/pseuds/HallelLuzon
Summary: "The road is very beautiful - said the child.The road is very hard - said the youngster.The road is very long - said the man.The elder set to rest at the side of the road."
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	The Elder Set To Rest At The Side Of The Road

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by words from a poem by Leah Goldberg. It is originally in Hebrew, and I did my best to translate it. I'll put the original lyrics in the end noets if you want it for whatever reason.

  
**"The road is very beautiful - said the child."**

  
A child's laughter could be heard echoing through the big mansion, accompanied by the sound of two little bare feet hitting the marble floors repeatedly.   
"Master Anthony, come here please." the slightly desperate British voice followed accompanied by the tapping of dress shoes.   
"You'll never catch me, Jarvis!" the laughter echoed once again and then abruptly stopped when a big wooden door was slammed open.  
Two loud and heavy feet stomped on the ground and then - "Someone make sure I have some peace and quiet here! Jarvis, what is this?" the angry voice shouted.  
The fancy pair of shoes quickly tapped on the marble tiles. "Of course, Mr. Stark. Right now. I'll take young master Anthony to play outside so he will not disturb you -"  
"Outside? The kid needs to learn! He doesn't have time to _play_." the last word was blurted out in disgust, and the small child suddenly felt so very guilty for even daring to stop from his studies for something as childish as playing.  
"Get him to his room and give him something to read. We can't have the Stark name deteriorating..." the man's murmurs weakened as the British butler took the small child's hand and guided him away, the child sending one last longing look towards the open window. 

  
**"The road is very hard - said the youngster."**

  
Two light feet walked in the long hallway, and then stopped. The sound of the squeaking door opening broke the silence. The young adult tapped on the wooden doorframe a few times.  
"Tones, you're in here?"  
No one responded, the only sounds were a light clatter of metal tools and a few hashed curses.  
"Tony?"  
"Hmm...?" the slightly curly head rose up when he smelled the aroma coming up from the cup in the older man's hand. "Coffee! You brought me Coffee! I could kiss you right now, Rhodey." the teen took a long sip from his steaming beverage, and then returned to the tools scattered in the table in front of him.  
"Please don't, you smell. Bad." The light steps moved to the other side of the table, hand barley brushing against the metal surface. "When was the last time you showered? Or brushed your teeth?" he added light heartedly when the teen opened his mouth to answer.  
"Not Important." another sip of coffee "I can't figure this out, but I'm gonna. Soon. You'll see."  
"I know you will." the young adult answered fondly, and then let out a huff of laughter when the teen slammed his head on the table, the sound of flash hitting metal echoing through the room. 

  
**"The road is very long - said the man."**

  
The sound of two metal boots slamming against the concrete echoed on the empty rooftop. The voices of the city under barley reaching the man's ears as he stomped tiredly across the roof, the metal suit releasing, hissing noises and clattering pieces around him making a loud sound as they hit the floor below.  
"FRIDAY, send one of the bots to pick up the suit and bring it to my workshop, will you?"  
A soft buzz from the ear piece the man was wearing. _"Of course boss. In the meantime you have three unanswered phone calls from the accords council, and Ms. Potts is currently trying to contact you."_  
The man let out a tired sigh as the wind picked up around him flaring his hair and revealing the small scratch on his temple, not bleeding anymore.   
"Patch her through."  
The soft click of the connecting call could be heard and then the voice of a woman on the other side of the line.   
_"Tony."_  
"Pepp." the man responded in the same voice.  
 _"Are you okay?"_ light tapping noises of stiletto shoes marching could be heard from the other side.   
"Always, Pepper." replied the tired man, a soft smile gracing the words.   
_"Of course."_ A huff and then - _"If that's so, I got a few more forms for you to go over, and then we need to schedule a meeting with..."_  
The man let the women's words wash over him as he felt the exhaustion settling deep in his bones. The women's murmurs picked up again.  
 _"Tony, are you even listening to me?"_  
"Always, Pepper." came the answer again.  
 _"Tony..."_ she sounded impatient, and a bit tired herself. _"This is important."_  
"Of course it's important, everything always is." the man whispered, but the wind stole his words. 

  
**"The elder set to rest at the side of the road."**

  
Only the gravel shifting underneath feet broke the silence.  
The sound of blood rushing took over him. he felt his heart slow down.  
From afar, as if underwater he heard the sound of the child, calling him, telling him "We won." But he is so exhausted. The ocean is roaring in his ears.  
Rhodey is in front of him. Peter. Morgan is home - safe. He feels himself slipping under. But then she pulles him. He felt soft hand on his cheek, chasing away the pain for a few short moments.  
"You can rest now." she tells him.   
The word _rest_ echoes in his head, and he lets go. He goes to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> The original lyrics:
> 
> "הַדֶּרֶך יָפָה עַד מְאֹד – אָמַר הַנַּעַר.  
> הַדֶּרֶך קָשָׁה עַד מְאֹד – אָמַר הָעֶלֶם.  
> הַדֶּרֶך אָרְכָה עַד מְאֹד – אָמַר הַגֶּבֶר.  
> יָשַׁב הַזָּקֵן לָנוּחַ בְּצַד הַדֶּרֶך."
> 
> לאה גולדברג, שירי סוף הדרך


End file.
